


letters from the dark basement of omelas | yoonkook

by Evapplex



Category: ARMY - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cute Kim Taehyung | V, Depressed Jeon Jungkook, Depressed Min Yoongi | Suga, M/M, Sunshine Jung Hoseok | J-Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evapplex/pseuds/Evapplex
Summary: Junkook was child.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook & Min Yoongi | Suga





	letters from the dark basement of omelas | yoonkook

He waited for a while in the dark and quiet room. It was even news of what he had to think. It was only as long as it was illuminated by street light through the glass with the curtain open. The street lights were the stars. It was too real. He only looked up enough to see the street lights. More because it was inaccessible. And there wasn't someone he couldn't reach, couldn't touch his heart. His left note was an enemy to himself. Oh, and he had letters in his heart. He never reached the owner. Because he was too many child. Boy was enough to put tears in his palms. He was enough to laugh, without the need to hide his wet tears. Jungkook was a childlike. He hide sadness as a child. Enough to tell Min Yoongi about his sadness. He was as mature as he knew who he had to get drunk with. Once again he got drunk that night. He put the stars in his eyes. He left himself back where he was sitting. He smiled, accompanied by tears, while the soft ground accepted itself. I told you, Jungkook was a kid. He had grown up drunk.


End file.
